A hybrid vehicle is a railroad vehicle configured to convert the output of an engine to electric power by a power generator and to drive an electric motor with the converted power and power from a power storage device such as a battery, thereby executing propulsion control.
With regard to a hybrid vehicle configured in this manner, for example, Patent Literature 1, mentioned below, discloses a technique in which a train control device includes a position measurement unit that measures the position of the vehicle and a position/reference charge amount database that stores therein a reference charge amount pattern of an electric storage device corresponding to the position of the vehicle measured by the position measurement unit, and determines a target amount of charge of the electric storage device (the power storage device) on the basis of the reference charge amount pattern of the electric storage device corresponding to the position of the vehicle measured by the position measurement unit, according to an operating mode database (power running, coasting, braking) set in advance according to the position where the train is running.